Only a Memory Away
by Alexpuppy
Summary: (Song fic) Bit's gone away, when Leena finds out, she gets up set and goes out to bring him back. But after she reads the note Bit left for her, will she change her mind? Big time B/L


Only a Memory Away  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or the song "Only a Memory Away." But if this seems a little like the fanfic "Family" Well, that is my fic so I can do what ever I want with it. Oh, and read the song as you go along because I so goes along with it. I cried when I first listened to it.  
  
[ lalala] - Song (A/n: In this song fic, Bit is singing this song to him self.  
  
  
  
Where could he be? I've looked every where for him, and I can't find him!  
  
"Dad! I can't find Bit anywhere! Have you seen him?" I yelled running up to my dad.  
  
"Leena, he left. He's quite the team." My dad said, rather sadly. I was shocked.  
  
  
  
[Will you miss me when I'm gone?  
  
Will you remember all the good times we've had?  
  
The hardest part about leaving is saying good bye.]  
  
  
  
"Why?!?" I almost yelled. Why'd he have to go? We were just starting to get along.  
  
"I tried to talk him out of it, but he left. I'm sorry Leena." Dad replied. "He said something about moving on with life. He left a note for you though." I didn't hear the last bit of what he said.  
  
"I don't want him to go! Not now, not ever! I've got to go stop him!" I said as a ran to my Gun Sniper.  
  
  
  
[We'll always be the greatest of friends  
  
I miss you more then I can say  
  
And when you dream I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be only a memory away.]  
  
  
  
"Maybe our paths will cross again one day." He whispered as he and his Liger bounding off further in to the desert.  
  
  
  
[We'll always be the greatest friends  
  
I miss you more then I can say  
  
And when you dream I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be only a memory away.]  
  
  
  
I've got to bring him back! Dad! I'll be back soon!" I yelled running over to my Gun Sniper. I got in and started it up. I started off in the direction my Dad said Bit had gone. I went further and further in to the desert, when I nodested a little note taped to the controls. I opened it up...  
  
  
  
[Your something special to me  
  
Friendship is something money can't buy  
  
If you need me I'll be there for you]  
  
  
  
Dear Leena,  
  
Sorry I didn't tell you I was going, I didn't know how you would take it and I don't want you to try and stop me, got it? Everyone has to move on in life, and I can't stay with the Blitz team forever. Funny, it reminds me of a song I know. Leena, live life to its fullest, enjoy ever minute of it. Maybe, just maybe, our paths will cross again. Tell then, so long my friend. Remember, I'll be only a memory away....  
  
Love,  
  
Bit  
  
  
  
[We'll always be the greatest of friends  
  
I miss you more then I can say  
  
And when you dream I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be only a memory away]  
  
  
  
Tear drops started appearing on the letter. I was crying. I missed him already.  
  
"Bit, your right, I need to keep going with life. Wait for me. I'm coming with you!" I yelled. I know he couldn't hear me, but I could always hope. Suddenly, I saw the Liger a head. He had stopped, and I could see bit getting out of the cockpit.  
  
"Bit! Wait!" I yelled, stopping my GS and getting out. I was a few yards away, but i got out and Ran anyway.  
  
"Leena, why did you follow me?" Bit asked as I jumped in his arm, giving him a big hug.  
  
"Bit, wait for me. I want to come with. Please let me continue life with you." I whispered. The next thing I knew, he had kissed me  
  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked, hugging me tighter.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered.  
  
  
  
[We'll always be the greatest of friends  
  
I miss you more then I can say  
  
And when you dream I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be only a memory away.]  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, this was a first when it came to songfics but I like it. What do you think? Review but if you're one of those people i don't like (you know who you are) don't review, I just don't like you. If you're not those people, go right a head and tell me what you think! But be kind and don't flame.) 


End file.
